DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 9
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren entre medias del episodio 7 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio 9. El día en el que el amor lo cambió todo centre Prólogo (La clase 78 del Edificio antiguo de Preparatoria en la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Fuera de la escuela llueve de forma moderada a causa de nubarrones oscuros que recubren el cielo en su totalidad. Los alumnos de la ya mencionada clase van entrando poco a poco, siendo los primeros: Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono y Aoi Asahina) - MAKOTO. (Totalmente empapado y desilusionado) Vaya, cómo llueve ahí afuera… - SAYAKA. (Gota) Qué mala suerte que no trajeras paraguas. - MAKOTO. Lo habría traído si en la televisión no hubieran dicho que haría un día soleado. - AOI. ¿Pero en qué canal lo viste? En donde lo vi yo decían claramente que llovería. (Entra Byakuya Togami y no puede evitar escuchar la conversación) - TOGAMI. (Dejando su paraguas en el suelo sin apenas cruzar la mirada con nadie) ¿Dónde está tu sentido común, Naegi? ¿Acaso tienes los ojos de adorno o no te has fijado en el cielo al salir de casa? - MAKOTO. Cuando eché un vistazo estaba soleado… (Entran a continuación Celestia Ludenberg, Junko Enoshima y Mukuro Ikusaba) - CELESTIA. Buenos días~ - JUNKO. (Con los brazos extendidos y en alto) Hey, hey, ¡alegrad esas caras porque Junko Enoshima está aquí! (Togami sigue en sus asuntos ignorándola mientras el resto mira a Junko y, o bien no responden por el sobresalto de la Estudiante Modelo Definitiva, o bien le devuelven el saludo con poca energía) - JUNKO. (Con varios honguitos de colores en su cabeza, jugando con su pelo mientras llora levemente) Gracias por ignorarme… - MAKOTO. (Se acerca a Junko y sonríe) ¡Hola, Junko! ¿Qué tal? - JUNKO. (Sonríe a su propio estilo) Genial, muchas gracias. - MAKOTO. (Mira a Mukuro) ¿Y tú, Mukuro? - MUKURO. (Sorprendida al no esperar la pregunta) ¿Eh? Oh, bien, gracias. - MAKOTO. (Sonríe) Me alegra oír eso. - AOI. (Mirando todavía sorprendida a Junko y a Mukuro) ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto? Normalmente soléis saltaros la primera hora de clase. - MUKURO. Bueno, pues… - JUNKO. (Interrumpe a Mukuro) Desde que el tren está a rebosar por los manifestantes hemos decidido venir antes. Detesto a la gente que se burla de mí nada más salir de la estación, de verdad. (Mientras el resto de alumnos entra a clase, se encienden los altavoces de toda la escuela y suena la melodiosa voz de Kichiro) - KICHIRO (VOZ). ¡Buenos días, alumnos de Pico de Esperanza! Son las ocho y veintiún minutos. Os agradecemos que nos sigáis escuchando después de tanto tiempo juntos, así que hoy hemos preparado una gran frase motivadora que inspirará al más triste: el optimismo es la fé que dirige al éxito. No se puede hacer nada sin esperanza ni confianza. ¡Pasad un buen día y esperemos que la lluvia amaine pronto! (La transmisión se corta) - TOGAMI. (Se lleva la mano a la frente) Por oír cosas como esta es por lo que detesto madrugar. - JUNKO. (Mirando el altavoz con ojos llorosos por la emoción) ¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso?? ¡Es tan bonito lo que ha dicho que me ha hecho llorar! - LEON. … ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? - TOUKO. (Mordiéndose las uñas) Déjala. Para una d-descerebrada cualquier cosa puede ser admirable, incluso una mosca volando en círculos. - MUKURO. Un poco más de respeto hacia Junko. - TOUKO. (Apunta con su dedo índice a Mukuro) M-me amenazas porque te p-parezco fea, ¡¿no es así?! - JUNKO. (Se seca las lágrimas) ¿Quién es esa persona que ha dado un discurso taaan esperanzador y dónde puedo encontrarlo? - ISHIMARU. ¡Kichiro Kobayashi! ¡Guionista Definitivo y antiguo alumno de la clase 76 de la Academia! Imagino que estará en la redacción de este edificio preparando más discursos. - LEON. Tío, ¿sabes información de gente que ni siquiera has conocido? - CELESTIA. Eso es precisamente lo mismo que hacemos en Historia… - JUNKO. Peeerfecto. (Coge de la mano a Mukuro y la saca al pasillo. Una vez fuera de clase ambas hermanas, Junko le susurra a Mukuro entre sonrisas) Creo que nos hemos topado con el último elemento de mi genial plan. - MUKURO. ¿Te refieres al chico del altavoz? - JUNKO. Pues claro, ¿quién iba a ser si no, maldita plana? (Sonríe) Vamos a por él antes de que se nos escape, ¡vamos! Opening thumb|centre|300 px Diálogo thumb|centre|300 px thumb|300px- KICHIRO. Jueves 2 de septiembre, desaparición de diez guardias de seguridad en la Academia Pico de Esperanza por la tarde-noche. Según las declaraciones del jefe de seguridad de la escuela, Juzo Sakakura, no se llegaron a encontrar pistas sobre la misteriosa desaparición ni se ha vuelto a ver a ninguna de esas personas. Después de lo que ha ocurrido la prensa cree que fue obra de Izuru Kamukura, el estudiante sobre el que la Academia realizó experimentos inhumanos, pero me cuesta creerlo… ¿Cómo pudo atravesar la puerta acorazada que le retenía, protegida con máxima seguridad, y por qué no llegó a hacerlo antes si era capaz de conseguirlo? Aquí hay sin duda gato encerrado, y nunca mejor dicho. thumb|300pxEse mismo día también desapareció uno de los miembros del Comité Directivo por motivos que aún no se han especificado y sigue en paradero desconocido en la actualidad. Mentiría si dijera que no creo que tenga relación con todo esto. Viernes 3 de septiembre, al mediodía recuerdo haber visto a dos miembros del Consejo Escolar dirigiéndose a la Academia para asistir a una reunión que, según les escuché, había convocado el director. Probablemente tardaría tiempo en venir por razones que no llegué a escuchar, pero aquella noche ocurrió el suceso más trágico y grotesco de la historia de Pico de Esperanza: doce estudiantes fueron brutalmente asesinados y uno permanece en coma “por culpa” de Izuru Kamukura. Esta es toda la información que he encontrado en Internet y en mis recuerdos recientes. (Se puede ver a Kichiro mirando seriamente al director Jin Kirigiri en su despacho) - JIN. Agradezco tu ayuda, pero esa es toda la información que también tiene la policía, y además yo no convoqué ninguna reunión ese día. - KICHIRO. (Se sienta en uno de los sillones) A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que la situación no tiene pinta de que haya ocurrido por pura casualidad. - JIN. ¿Casualidad? - KICHIRO. (Asiente) Cuando pienso en todo lo que le he contado y lo relaciono con todo lo que ha hablado usted sobre el Proyecto Kamukura, me parece muy poco probable que Izuru Kamukura hubiera matado a los estudiantes, al menos por voluntad propia. - JIN. (Abre los ojos y apoya sus manos sobre la mesa) ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - KICHIRO. Me apostaría el puesto en esta Academia a que alguien está detrás de todo esto. Déjeme explicarle para que lo entienda: comprenda que Izuru Kamukura es un ser que ha “renacido” en este mundo, ¿verdad? Con todos los recuerdos y memorias borrados y suponiendo que de alguna manera consiguió evitar la seguridad, ¿por qué razón arremetería contra diez guardias, trece estudiantes y un miembro del Comité Directivo? Yo en su lugar estaría completamente desorientado. - JIN. Por eso mismo, por su desorientación es por lo que les atacaría. - KICHIRO. Puede que sí… O puede que no. Tenga en cuenta que los guardias y el miembro del Comité Directivo desaparecieron un día y los estudiantes del Consejo Escolar fueron asesinados al día siguiente. ¿Por qué razón se quedaría Izuru Kamukura escondido en las profundidades de la Academia durante un día pudiendo salir al exterior y correr “menos” peligro? - JIN. … - KICHIRO. ¿Y por qué atacaría a trece personas, muchas de las cuales incapaces de matar a una mosca, si con los recuerdos y memorias borrados no sabría distinguir entre el bien y el mal? Alguien tuvo que oscurecer sus pensamientos para conducirle por el camino del asesinato. - JIN. … - KICHIRO. ¿Y qué hay del mensaje que le llegó a todo el mundo a través de sus móviles? Quienquiera que lo enviara afirmó que 13 estudiantes habían fallecido, pero poco después se confirmó que había un superviviente entre ellos. ¿Por qué motivo afirmó algo así de forma tan repentina y cómo lo supo antes que nadie? - JIN. … Eso es cierto… - KICHIRO. ¿Se sabe ya quién envió aquel mensaje viral? - JIN. (Cierra los ojos y suspira) No, sigue siendo desconocido para nuestra desgracia. - KICHIRO. Pues la solución está en dar con quien envió ese mensaje. Seguramente sepa algo o tenga que ver con todo esto que está ocurriendo. - JIN. (Callado durante unos instantes, finalmente rompe el silencio) Gracias por tu apoyo, Kichiro. Me reconforta saber que todavía hay gente que apoya esta Academia a pesar de las atrocidades que han ocurrido. - KICHIRO. (Agacha la cabeza) Yo no apoyo esta Academia, director Kirigiri, no se confunda. Con todos mis respetos, si por algo estoy haciendo esto es para sacar a la luz la verdadera verdad, no una verdad a medias. Del resto de trabajo se encargarán usted y su equipo si es que quieren limpiar lo poco que quede de la imagen de esta escuela. - JIN. Lo haremos, lo haremos. - KICHIRO. (Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida del despacho. Antes de meter un pie fuera de la sala, dice una última frase) Si encuentro más información, le mantendré al tanto de ella. (Desaparece de la vista del director) __________________________________ thumb|300px(En la redacción de la Academia se encuentran varias personas trabajando frente a sus respectivos ordenadores. Kichiro está recogiendo su material y guardándolo en su mochila para abandonar la redacción, pero durante este proceso es interrumpido por alguien que menciona su nombre un par de veces) - JUNKO. ¿Kichiro? ¿Hay algún Kichiro Kobayashi por aquí? - KICHIRO. (Se gira y mira a Junko) Ese soy yo. ¿Necesita algo? - JUNKO. (Pone cara dulce y mira con ojos brillantes a Kichiro) He escuchado el mensaje que has dado esta mañana. ¡Permíteme decirte que es maravilloso! - KICHIRO. (Sonríe) Gracias. - JUNKO. Oh, perdona por no presentarme como es debido. (Mueve su pelo de forma estilosa) Mi nombre es Junko Enoshima, estudio aquí. - KICHIRO. Oh, qué nombre tan bonito. La verdad es que me suenas de algo… - JUNKO. (Guiña un ojo mientras sonríe) Claro que sí, soy la Modelo Definitiva, ¿y tú…? - KICHIRO. Trabajo aquí como Guionista Definitivo aunque tengo también otro trabajo en una cadena de televisión. - JUNKO. (Asombrada) ¡Caraaay! El chico tiene trabajo hasta las orejas. Y dime, ¿sueles escribir así de bien como lo haces con esos mensajes que das por las mañanas? - KICHIRO. Claro, si no no podría hacerme llamar el Guionista Definitivo, jajaja. - JUNKO. (Babeando y mirando con lascivia a Kichiro) Eres inteligente y tienes una voz muy bonita, lo tienes todo… - KICHIRO. (Se sonroja un poco, aunque vuelve en sí pronto) B-bueno, debo irme ya. Mi jornada aquí ha terminado. - JUNKO. Ohhh, venga, quédate un poco más. Quiero conocer más aspectos de tu personalidad. - KICHIRO. Lo siento, pero están al venir los trabajadores del turno de tarde y no me gustaría retrasarles. - JUNKO. Seguro que todavía tardarán en venir. ……………………….. (Mientras tanto, fuera de la redacción hay un grupo de trabajadores del turno de tarde esperando a entrar dentro de la sala, pero no pueden hacerlo porque Mukuro Ikusaba se encuentra interrumpiendo el paso frente a la entrada) - TRABAJADOR 1. ¿Por qué no se puede entrar? - TRABAJADORA. Tengo unos documentos que terminar ahí dentro. - TRABAJADOR 2. Yo soy del turno de mañana, vengo del baño. ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? - MUKURO. (Mirando seriamente a los trabajadores) He dicho que no se puede pasar y punto. Cualquiera que intente acercarse a esta puerta acabará sin brazos. (Abre la puerta Kichiro desde dentro y aparta a Mukuro del paso) - JUNKO. Oh, venga, Kichiro. No me hagas esto. Quédate un poco más, anda… - KICHIRO. Lo siento, Junko, pero tengo que irme. Me están esperando en casa. - JUNKO. (Viendo cómo se aleja Kichiro) ¡¿Pues sabes lo que te digo?! ¡Tus mensajes dan asco, asco! ¡No pienso volver a escucharlos nunca más! (Los trabajadores van entrando y Mukuro se reúne con Junko) - MUKURO. ¿Te cansaste de él? - JUNKO. (Sonriente) Para nada. Tiene un carácter fuerte y estoy segura de que su prosa puede mover masas, es justamente el tipo de persona que falta en mi equipo. - MUKURO. ¿Piensas copiar su talento también? - JUNKO. Nah, con eso no haría más que perder el tiempo. Lo que me interesa de él son sus contactos con una cadena de televisión… - MUKURO. (Saca dos cuchillos) Puedo interceptarle si lo deseas. - JUNKO. (Bosteza) Tómate tu tiempo. Solamente te diré que no me aburras. __________________________________ (En la estación de tren Pico de Esperanza, Kichiro va caminando hacia su correspondiente andén para volver a su casa. Sigilosa, Mukuro sigue desde las sombras al Guionista Definitivo hasta que este alcanza una zona poco transitada y algo oscura) - MUKURO. (Con gesto serio, impávido y pensando en su mente) Te tengo… (Saca sus dos cuchillos y se acerca lentamente por la espalda a su víctima. De repente, empieza a sonar su móvil. Instintivamente, Mukuro guarda sus cuchillos y saca su móvil; Kichiro se da la vuelta pero, al no ver amenaza en Mukuro, decide ignorarla y seguir esperando al tren) ¿S-sí? - JUNKO. ¿Ya le has atrapado? - MUKURO. E-estaba en ello… - JUNKO. ¡Detente, loca! - MUKURO. … ¿Por qué? Creía que me habías mandado para eso. - JUNKO. Cambio de planes. Vuelve aquí ahora mismo como una buena mascota. ¡No tardes! - MUKURO. V-vale… (Apaga el móvil y se marcha del lugar) __________________________________ thumb|300px(Cuando cae la noche en la ciudad, la familia Kobayashi empieza a cenar mientras mira las noticias en un canal de televisión para mantenerse al tanto de la información reciente) - NATSUKI. (Mira con gesto de preocupación a Hiroyuki) ¿Se ha notado la huelga en clase, hijo? - HIROYUKI. Sí. Sólo hemos dado una hora de clase porque éramos cuatro. - TADASHI. (Agacha la cabeza frustrado y niega ligeramente con ella) No parece que la gente esté cansada de manifestarse. Me pregunto hasta cuándo seguirán así. - HIROYUKI. Bastante tiempo, porque la huelga es indefinida… Y me parece bien, es lo que se merece la Academia por lo que ha hecho. - NATSUKI. Hijo, si notas que el ambiente se vuelve muy peligroso por la escuela vuelve aquí. ¿Está bien? (Hiroyuki asiente) - HIROYUKI. (Termina de cenar) ¿Puedo marcharme a mi cuarto? (Natsuki asiente y abandona la sala) - TADASHI. (Mira a Kichiro, quien parece muy pensativo mientras mastica la comida) Kichiro, ¿has vigilado que Hiroyuki no se meta en problemas esta mañana? (Tadashi no recibe respuesta) ¿Kichiro? - KICHIRO. (Vuelve en sí y mira a su padre) ¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí. Se ha portado bien, no se ha acercado a la manifestación que yo sepa. - TADASHI. ¿Ocurre algo? - KICHIRO. (Cierra los ojos con gesto de preocupación) No… ¿Puedo irme yo también a mi cuarto? (Tadashi asiente y Kichiro se levanta de la mesa) - NATSUKI. (Cuando Kichiro ha abandonado el comedor, mira a Tadashi) ¿Crees que le pasa algo? - TADASHI. Todo lo que está ocurriendo está siendo muy duro para todos. Habrá que dejarle tiempo para que lo digiera… (En la pantalla de la televisión puede verse en primer plano una imagen de Izuru Kamukura; sus ojos rojos contrastan con su oscuro pelo y debajo de su cara hay un pequeño letrero con la frase: “Asesino potencialmente peligroso. En busca y captura”) ……………………….. thumb|center|300 px (En la habitación de Kichiro, este se encuentra tumbado en su cama y observando algunas pocas estrellas solitarias en el cielo oscuro a través de su ventana) - KICHIRO. Mikan… ¿Dónde te has metido? Se supone que hoy iba a dar por fin el paso… (Mira su móvil y abre un chat privado con Mikan) centre|250px - KICHIRO. (Desilusionado) ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? (Mientras piensa preocupado lo que podría haber sucedido, cierra lentamente los ojos y acaba dormido al cabo de unos minutos) __________________________________ thumb|300px(Al día siguiente, en el Edificio de Reserva todavía quedan menos estudiantes asistiendo a clase. En la clase 5-B tan sólo hay cuatro estudiantes: Hiroyuki, Mamoru y dos alumnas más. Hasta el momento no ha llegado ningún profesor) - HIROYUKI. (Mirando a través de una de las ventanas del aula, observando con asombro la manifestación) Es increíble lo que puede hacer el odio. El grupo de manifestantes parece que ha crecido de ayer a hoy. - MAMORU. Se lo tienen bien merecido los de arriba, por jugar con la gente como si fueran ratas de laboratorio. - CHICA 1. ¿Habéis escuchado lo que ha dicho el Comité Directivo? Ha llamado a todo esto algo así como: “El Desfile”. - CHICA 2. Sí, yo también me he enterado de eso. - MAMORU. Pero lo más absurdo de todo no es eso. (Enciende su móvil y busca algo en él) Alguien ha estado difundiendo bromas de muy mal gusto por las redes. Esta mañana cuando me desperté un número anónimo me envió cosas como esta: 300px 300px - HIROYUKI. (Pone cara de asco al ver las imágenes) Es horrible que alguien se burle así de lo que está ocurriendo. - MAMORU. Me pregunto dónde se habrá escondido el tal Izuru Kamukura. Todo el mundo tiene que estar buscándolo ahora mismo, ¿no? - CHICA 2. Habrá huido del país. - MAMORU. ¿Con esas pintas? Cualquiera le reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. - HIROYUKI. A lo mejor se ha quedado dentro de la Academia escondido por alguna parte. - MAMORU. Hiroyuki, ¿pero qué dices? - HIROYUKI. No sé, era por decir algo. - CHICA 1. (Temblando) Ay, ¿¿y si está en este edificio?? - HIROYUKI. Tranquila, si hablaba en broma, mujer… - MAMORU. Además, si estuviera aquí ya se habría cargado a todo el mundo con el talento que tiene. - CHICA 1. (Sigue temblando) Ay, tengo miedo… - CHICA 2. (Abraza a la chica 1 y mira a los dos chicos con un gesto de enfado) ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros? ¿Os gusta meter miedo a la gente o qué? - HIROYUKI. L-lo sentimos… - MAMORU. (Tras un minuto de silencio) ¿Cuándo va a venir el profesor? Espero haber madrugado para algo útil. - KICHIRO. (Entra en el aula y busca a Hiroyuki con la vista hasta que lo encuentra. Se acerca a él y saluda a Mamoru en su camino) Hiroyuki, quería decirte que no me esperes hoy a la salida. Hoy me marcho antes de aquí para llegar pronto a los estudios de televisión, ¿está bien? - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe y asiente) Vale. Hasta la tarde, entonces. - KICHIRO. (Abraza a Hiroyuki) Te quiero. - HIROYUKI. (Devuelve el abrazo) Y yo a ti, hermano. (Kichiro se despide del resto y abandona el aula. Al cabo de unos minutos entra el profesor correspondiente) - PROFESOR. Disculpad la tardanza, la manifestación dificulta mucho el paso en coche hasta esta escuela, es horrible… (mira por todo el aula) Veo que nadie más se ha apuntado a venir, vaya… __________________________________ (En los estudios de televisión donde trabaja Kichiro, el plató del programa está ocupado por presentador y personas invitadas. En los alrededores, donde las cámaras no muestran imagen alguna, el grupo de producción y Kichiro se encuentran supervisando el desarrollo correcto del programa) - PRODUCTOR. (Avisa a los cámaras) Estamos en el aire. - KICHIRO. (Su móvil vibra y decide encenderlo para ver qué sucede. Nada más descubrir que Mikan ha contestado a sus mensajes, abre instantáneamente el chat privado con ansia) … centre|400px - KICHIRO. (Confuso, pero a la vez incapaz de controlar su deseo de volver a ver a Mikan, se acerca al productor y le habla en tono bajo para evitar interrumpir el programa) T-tengo una emergencia, ¿podría salir de aquí y recuperar las horas que pierda más tarde? - PRODUCTOR. ¿Salir ahora? Kichiro, necesitamos tu talento, no puedes abandonar el programa a la mitad y lo sabes. - KICHIRO. (Cruza sus manos en gesto de súplica) Por favor, es la última vez que le pido algo, prometido. Necesito salir un momento. - PRODUCTOR. (Suspira) Está bien, pero vuelve lo antes posible antes de que se me vaya el buen humor, ¿entendido? - KICHIRO. (Sonríe) Gracias, ¡gracias! __________________________________ (En la estatua conmemorativa a Izuru Kamukura, primer director de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, se encuentra Mikan Tsumiki sujetando un paraguas sobre su cuerpo para impedir que la lluvia moje su cabeza o su ropa) - MIKAN (MENTE). ¿Dónde estará…? - KICHIRO. (Corriendo con el paraguas en mano. Al llegar hacia Mikan, para en seco e intenta recuperar lentamente el aliento) Uf, uf… - MIKAN. (Sonriente) Kichiro, me alegra verte de nuevo. - KICHIRO. Yo también… Mikan, tengo que decirte algo importante. (Respira hondo y expira) Tú me… - MIKAN. (Interrumpe a Kichiro) Antes de que me lo digas, yo también tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante. (Mira hacia otro lado con un gesto de tristeza) Yo te contaría aquí mismo por qué no hemos hablado durante estos días, pero prefiero que lo veas por ti mismo. (Pulsa con la mano derecha y el pie derecho dos botones y, frente a la estatua, se abre un pasadizo secreto que deja boquiabierto a Kichiro) - KICHIRO. … ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿¿Desde cuándo lleva eso ahí?? - MIKAN. Eso no es lo importante ahora… (sonríe) ¿Podrías acompañarme o tienes miedo? - KICHIRO. … Claro que no, te seguiré. (Una vez desplazada por completo la baldosa que cubría la entrada al pasadizo secreto, se pueden ver una gran cantidad de peldaños que se extienden hasta la oscuridad, donde la vista no puede llegar por falta de iluminación. Mikan se acerca a la larga escalera de piedra y la baja con firmeza y seguridad. Kichiro sigue por detrás a Mikan intentando no resbalarse con el agua que moja la superficie de los peldaños. Tras bajar varias escaleras, acaban en un pasillo levemente iluminado y con aspecto metálico. Kichiro observa las paredes con detenimiento mientras camina) - KICHIRO. ¿Cómo sabías que esto existía? Parece demasiado moderno como para haber sido construido junto con la Academia. - MIKAN. Oh, aquí es donde se reunía el Consejo Escolar para tomar decisiones importantes. - KICHIRO. … Espera, ¿me estás llevando a la guarida del Consejo Escolar? ¿Y eso por qué? Después de todo lo que les ha ocurrido me da mal rollo cualquier tema relacionado con eso. - MIKAN. (Para en seco y traga saliva. Sigue mirando a lo largo del pasillo sin darse la vuelta y con la mirada perdida. Los puños de Mikan empiezan a cerrarse con fuerza y la Enfermera Definitiva aprieta fuertemente sus dientes) … - KICHIRO. Mikan, ¿te encuentras bien? (Justo cuando Mikan va a darse la vuelta, alguien aparece al lado de Kichiro y coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros) - JUNKO. ¡Kichiro Kobayashi! - KICHIRO. (Pensando en su mente…) Oh, no, la pesada esta otra vez… (Sonríe y mira a Junko) Hola… ¿Junko era tu nombre? - JUNKO. ¡Exacto! Aunque no hace falta que lo intentes memorizar, en un tiempo se te quedará grabado en la mente. - KICHIRO. Una pregunta. ¿Qué haces tú también aquí? ¿Acaso esto es una nueva instalación que han abierto este año? - JUNKO. (Cambia su aspecto a uno seductor, con gafas, una única y frondosa coleta, cuaderno y bolígrafo) Tengo que agradecer a Mikan el que haya podido mantener este secreto hasta que llegaras aquí. Pues verás, tengo el honor de decirte que la Academia está buscando sustitutos para el Consejo Escolar recientemente fallecido y que tú eres uno de sus principales candidatos. - KICHIRO. ¿En serio? (Mira a Mikan) ¿Por eso parecía que me evitabas últimamente? (Mikan asiente) - JUNKO. (Abre una puerta en mitad del extenso pasillo) Solamente tienes que ver un vídeo que he preparado para informarte sobre lo que tienes que hacer para ingresar en el Consejo. Si eres tan amable de entrar por aquí… - KICHIRO. (Tiene cierta inseguridad, pero la mirada de Mikan le reconforta y le da la suficiente energía como para entrar en la habitación sin miramiento alguno) Me alegra que hayan pensado en mí. Es un honor poder servir a la Academia todo lo posible y más en estos momentos tan inestables. - JUNKO. (Señala un ordenador que hay al fondo) Siéntate frente a ese ordenador, por favor. Ahí está el vídeo que quiero enseñarte. (Justo cuando se acerca Kichiro al asiento, el móvil de su bolsillo empieza a vibrar) - KICHIRO. (Coge el móvil) Mi hermano me está llamando. Si me disculpáis un momento… - JUNKO. Contéstale en otro momento, que ya tendrás tiempo más que de sobra. Pero mira el vídeo ya, por favor, que tengo a otros candidatos esperando… - MIKAN. Hazle caso a Junko, por favor. Además quiero ver tu reacción al ver el vídeo, ji, ji, ji… - KICHIRO. (Sonríe) Está bien. (Ignora la llamada y se sienta en el asiento mirando fijamente la pantalla) - JUNKO. (Con aspecto vivaz) ¡Perfecto! Pues en unos instantes verás el desesperante vídeo. - KICHIRO. ¿Desesperante? thumb|300px(La pantalla muestra una cuenta atrás con números rojos y el símbolo de Pico de Esperanza. 3… 2… 1… En cuestión de instantes se puede ver con total detalle la horrible y nauseabunda matanza que tuvo lugar entre los miembros del Consejo Escolar) - KICHIRO. (Sus pupilas se contraen, empieza a sudar y su cuerpo se queda frío por completo) ¿¿Q-qué…?? ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! (Mukuro ata a Kichiro a la silla usando tres cinturones) - JUNKO. (Sonriente, como una niña pequeña) Emocionante, ¿a que sí? (Señala a Mukuro) Esta maldita plana será boba e inútil para muchas cosas, pero hay que reconocer que colocar las cámaras en sus ángulos adecuados es lo suyo. - MUKURO (MENTE). (Babeando y pensando lascivamente) Junko acaba de decir algo bueno sobre mí… Jamás podré ser satisfecha con nada más. - KICHIRO. (Intentando escapar en vano) ¡¿Os habéis vuelto locas?! ¿¿Por qué tenéis un vídeo de esto?? - JUNKO. (Suspira) Tendrás mucho ingenio para escribir guiones, pero te falta cerebro para muchas otras cosas… ¿Acaso no eres capaz de deducir algo tan sencillo? Yo, la magnífica e inigualable Junko Ensoshima, soy la responsable de ese tráaagico evento. Seguro que ese plot-twist no te lo habrías imaginado ni en el mejor de tus guiones, ¿eh? - KICHIRO. Estás enferma. ¡Déjame salir! - JUNKO. Argh, al menos disfruta del vídeo que he preparado, ¿no? A la cerda enfermera le encantó cuando lo vió. - KICHIRO. ¿¿M-Mikan?? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Mikan?! thumb|300px- MIKAN. (Se arrodilla frente a Kichiro, babeando y con una espiral en sus ojos) Me ha hecho feliz, ella me ha perdonado. Kichiro, ya queda poco para que te perdone a ti tamb- (Junko da una patada en la cara a Mikan y la deja sangrando en el suelo) - JUNKO. Deja de robar mi momento de protagonismo, estúpida. - KICHIRO. (Furioso) En cuanto esto termine vas a ir a la cárcel, ¡loca! ¿Te das cuenta del revuelo masivo que has causado? - JUNKO. Oh, claro que me doy cuenta. Y esto sin duda va a ir a más… (Impaciente) Argh, ¿cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar hasta que este chico se transforme? - MUKURO. No lo sé. (Saca unas finas varillas de metal y un manual) Me parece que tendré que usar esto otra vez como hice con Tsumiki. - JUNKO. Y yo tendré que mejorar mis habilidades en el anime; no podemos estar haciendo esto para todos y cada uno de los manifestantes. thumb|300px- KICHIRO. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué váis a hacer?! - MUKURO. Respira hondo y concéntrate en el vídeo. (Atraviesa con cuidado el cráneo de Kichiro con las finas varillas) - KICHIRO. (Llorando) Ahh… ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! _____________________________________ (Mientras tanto, Hiroyuki llama por tercera vez al móvil de su hermano desde la habitación de su casa. Al no recibir respuesta, deja el móvil en su mesilla) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Hmmm… Qué raro que no conteste. Bueno, cuando vuelva a casa ya le diré que se había dejado su pluma de la suerte en la redacción. (Mira sonriente la pluma mencionada) centre|250px Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo thumb|300px(Tiempo después, Jin Kirigiri recibe una llamada cuando está en su despacho. Tras contestar y reconocer la voz de Kichiro, habla con él durante unos minutos) - JIN. Bueno, te quería preguntar algo. ¿Has descubierto algo más sobre el incidente del viernes pasado? Le pediría ayuda a mi hija, pero tampoco quiero que esto entorpezca sus estudios, ya sabes. - KICHIRO (VOZ). Oh, básicamente ese es el motivo por el que le llamé, director Kirigiri. He estado pensando profundamente en el caso, he dado mil vueltas a todo lo sucedido y he llegado a la conclusión de que durante todo este tiempo me equivocaba. - JIN. ¿Te equivocabas? - KICHIRO (VOZ). Sí. Puedo afirmar con seguridad que nadie está actuando desde las sombras, todo eran paranoias mías, jajaja… - JIN. ¿Cómo que paranoias? Lo que me contaste el otro día parecía bastante real. - KICHIRO (VOZ). ¿Ha oído hablar de la navaja de Ockham? - JIN. Se llama también “principio de parsimonia” si no me equivoco, ¿no? - KICHIRO (VOZ). Exacto. Básicamente viene a decir que las explicaciones más sencillas suelen ser las más correctas. Durante todo este tiempo había estado pensando en posibles conspiraciones, como si hubiera una especie de Mano Negra detrás de todo esto, pero me he dado cuenta de que todo ha ocurrido precisamente por una explicación más sencilla: Izuru Kamukura. Él quiere confundirnos y que dejemos de pensar en él para buscar a otro posible culpable y así darle tiempo para huir del país y esconderse. Con su intelecto superior al de cualquier ser humano, maduró durante mucho tiempo un plan de huida y un contraataque hacia la Academia. - JIN. (Cierra los ojos y suspira con gesto de preocupación) Entonces esto es mucho peor que antes… Bueno, gracias por toda tu ayuda, Kichiro. - KICHIRO (VOZ). (Con espirales en sus ojos, aunque a través del móvil no se puede ver su cara) De nada, director Kirigiri. Que tenga un buen día. (Cuelga) Continuará el próximo jueves 11 de abril... 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. Curiosidades y anotaciones En construcción... Categoría:Historias